Random Song Fics
by mysterious-fiolee
Summary: Title says it all! Fiona and Marshall never realized how easy it was to express yourself through a song! Gumball will rap! Mo-Chro will sing? All in store, plus more! Rated 'T' for possible violence and kissing, nothing sexually dramatic,though.


**Random Song Fics**  
**Marshall Lee P.O.V**

I stood on the stage feeling stupid. Gumball was having another pointless ball, and he had paid me to play the music. He was forcing me to sing 'The Song That Never Ends'. He figures if it never ends, then the guests wouldn't be bored. But I had a plan, though. Gum-Butt won't like it, but I had one. I smirked evilly. Oh yeah, I thought, This is gonna rock.

I got prepared and started strumming the bass, getting a feel to the merry, little tune. Then I started to sing.

_This is the song that never ends,_  
_It goes on and on my friends,_  
_Some people-Started singing,_  
_Not knowing what it was,_  
_They stood there singing forever just because,_  
_This is the song that never ends,_  
_It goes on and on my friends,_  
_Some people-_ "Ya know what, Gummy?" I suddenly asked, stopping my playing. "I don't like that song, so lets try another one." I started strumming again, a faster, more…rock and rollish than the last song. I began to sing for that one, and the crowed instantly started cheering.  
**~NORMAL P.O.V~**  
_The secret side of me,_  
_I never let you see,_  
_I keep it caged but I can't control it._  
_So stay away from me,_  
_The beast is ugly,_  
_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it._  
_It's scratching on the walls,_  
_In the closet, in the halls,_  
_It comes awake and I just can't control it._  
_Hidin' under the bed,_  
_In my body, in my head,_  
_Why won't somebody come and save me from this,_  
_Make it end?_

_I feel it deep within,_  
_It's just beneath the skin,_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_  
_I hate what I've become,_  
_The nightmare's just begun,_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_  
_I,I, feel like a monster!_  
_I,I, feel like a monster!_

He paused after that, just playing his guitar. The crowd was cheering wildly, all except one person. The one in the bunny hat. She knew the song was true, he really was expressing himself. She came out of her thoughts as he began to sing again.

_My secret side I keep,_  
_Hid under lock and key,_  
_I keep it caged, but I can't control it!_  
_Cause if I let him out,_  
_He'll tear me up,_  
_Break me down._  
_Why won't somebody come and save me from this,_  
_Make it end?_

_I feel it deep within,_  
_It's just beneath the skin,_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_  
_I hate what I've become,_  
_The nightmare's just begun,_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_  
_I feel it deep within,_  
_It's just beneath the skin,_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_  
_I,I, feel like a monster!_  
_I,I, feel like a monster!_  
_It's hiding in the dark,_  
_It's teeth are razor sharp._  
_There's no escape for me,_  
_It wants my soul, it wants my heart._  
_No one can hear me scream,_  
_Maybe it's just a dream,_  
_Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster!_

_I feel it deep within,_  
_It's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_  
_I hate what I've become,_  
_The nightmare's just begun,_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I feel it deep within,_  
_It's just beneath the skin_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_  
_I'm gonna lose control,_  
_Here's something radical,_  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster!_

_I,I, feel like a monster!_  
_I,I, feel like a monster!_  
_I,I, feel like a monster!_  
_I,I, feel like a monster!_

As he ended to song, the crowed cheered wildly. Gumball was even smiling to himself quietly. Fiona bit her lip, but forced herself to smile and clap. Marshall floated off the stage towards her. "Hey Fi!" he greeted. "How'd you like the song?" Fiona grinned enthusiastically. "It rocked! But…Is that true?" She asked, "Do you really feel like a…monster?" Marshall's smile disappeared, and he mumbled a quick "Maybe." Fiona sighed. "Dude, you're not a monster." Marshall rolled his eyes in a dismissive "Whatever…" Fiona sighed again. She suddenly beamed up at him. "Hey, I want to show you a really cool cave me and Cake found. Or are you scared?" She asked teasingly. Marshall looked at her, a determined look in his eyes. "Marshall Lee the Vampire King is never scared!" He proclaimed. "C'mon, Fi. We might see a monster to beat up!" The duo ran out of the castle, Cake secretly watching. "That boy better not hurt my baby sister." She said, a parent like authority taking over. She sighed, and looked up. "When will they realize they have feelings for each other?"


End file.
